


Peppermint

by aobanana



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, this is the xmas sourin fic no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aobanana/pseuds/aobanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When in doubt, buy peppermint flavoured lube for your significant other this Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FolleseGaskarth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FolleseGaskarth/gifts).



> Yoohoo~  
> I haven't written a fic in 4 months so excuse for the crappy writing. I wrote this fic for a very special friend in mine. For a 1 year friendaversary, I should say.  
> THIS FIC IS FOR YOU, CLEAR, my dear friend!!! ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
> Since Christmas is in 4 days, I decided to write a Christmas fic for youuu~ And of course, it had to be about SouRin since we're both SouRin trash amiright? lol  
> Anyways, I don't wanna say anything more since you prob wanna jump right into the story, right? Alrighty, I hope you enjoy this fanfic~ (∪ ◡ ∪)

Snow falls lazily outside the bedroom window, along with the bright and colourful lights flashing on the neighbours’ roofs and front yards. It’s December after all. This is a normal sight to see. The snow, the lights, as well as the smell of home cooked meals, Christmas songs playing on the radio…

 “ _It’s the most wonderful time…of the year.”_

Sousuke lets out a quiet chuckle as the Christmas song plays softly in the background. His phone is the source of the music playing, sitting on his bedside table next to his earphones, a box of tissue, a notepad, and a pen. Just on the very edge of the table is a small, square wrapper, as well as a red and white striped bottle of peppermint lubricant.

It’s _that_ time of the year.

Although it’s below zero degrees, and the snow hasn’t stopped falling since early this morning, something very _heated_ is happening inside the brunette’s bedroom.

It started off as a joke - like most things he did with Rin (when they’re not arguing about some stupid thing or sharing an angst moment together, that is). Very stealthily, Sousuke decided to order a Christmas flavoured lubricant for his significant other online. He read about it once while surfing through the web one night (when he _should_ have been studying for his finals, but _oh well_ ), and thought _why the hell not_. So, he added the twelve dollar item into his cart and proceeded to check out.

He didn’t expect for the item to come so quickly as it only took a week for it to arrive at his doorstep. The unfortunate thing about this was that when the package arrived, Rin had stayed over at his apartment and became extremely curious, and opened the package himself as Sousuke went to take a quick shower (even though he strongly told him _not_ to touch the package).

And this leads them to where they are now.

“I still can’t- _Mn…_ Believe you got me _peppermint_ flavoured lube…” Rin says between kisses.

They’re wrapped around each other on Sousuke’s bed. Rin’s chest brushes against the taller male’s, and Sousuke lets out a soft sigh as this happens. His eyes glance over to Rin’s shoulder, staring at the soft, pale skin under the light of the lamp and the gleam of the moon from outside his window. He dips his head a bit until his mouth grazes against Rin’s jawline, and swipes his tongue, hoping to send shivers down the other male’s spine.

Sousuke pulls away slowly from Rin’s skin once he hears a soft moan escape from the other’s lips and smirks at him.

“Well, believe it.”

Rin rolls his eyes and gazes over to the bottle sitting on the table. The brunette can obviously tell what he is thinking but decides to think little of it as he reaches his left arm past Sousuke’s chest and picks up the bottle, examining the label with his red eyes.

“I mean… This better taste like peppermint, because if not…” He trails off, turning the bottle in his hands.

Sousuke raises an eyebrow and keeps silent, waiting for the other male to continue.

Rin shifts his gaze over to meet his boyfriend’s eyes, his hands clenching around the bottle. “It’ll have been a waste of twelve bucks.”

Sousuke shifts a bit under Rin’s weight, feeling his erection rubbing against the red head’s inner thigh. Although technically, they haven’t even started their foreplay yet – other than an intense makeout session – they are both extremely hard and definitely waiting for the cue to touch each other.

Instead, the taller male decides to remain quiet and gulps down a thickness in his throat as he tries his best to refrain from moaning.

“Should I taste it?”

That takes Sousuke off guard and breaks his train of thoughts.

“Taste…” He says, clearing his throat.

Sousuke watches as Rin pops the cap open and squeezes a small amount onto his index finger. Thank god the lubricant itself isn’t a bright and festive colour like the packaging. That would’ve been too weird and completely unappetizing. It would probably be as if they were going to be using blood as lube… Which is disgusting in all ways. Deciding to stop his train of thoughts, Sousuke stares at the gel-like substance on Rin’s finger and scrunches his nose a bit as he gets a whiff of the peppermint.

Rin closes the cap and places the bottle of lube right beside the brunette’s head. He lifts his finger up, says “ _cheers_ ”, winking seductively, and licks the lubricant off of his finger.

He doesn’t realize he is holding his breathe until after Rin pulls his finger out of his mouth with a soft _pop_. Sousuke watches the other male’s reaction, his chest rising and falling as he tries his best to even out his breathing. This whole thing is pretty damn hot, so all Sousuke could do is try to calm down his raging boner. Not like he should be embarrassed about his erection, since they’ve had sex for five times now – twice at his place, twice at Rin’s apartment, and then even a quickie in the school’s change room.

Which was completely spontaneous and Sousuke’s hormones were to blame for that incident.

Not that they both didn’t enjoy almost getting walked in on by their ‘favourite’ red and silver haired kouhais.

Sousuke smirks at the memory and feels his lower body heat up even more.

His eyes drop down to the red head’s lips as he sees his tongue peek through for only a second, licking the lube clean from around his mouth.

The brunette thinks the other male licked his lips for show since there obviously was not enough lube to spread around his mouth or to even dirty his face. He was just trying to be a seductive bastard.

“So…” The taller male says, still staring at Rin’s pink lips. “Is it any good?”

“Hm…” Rin smacks his lips before reaching down to pick up the festive bottle, and examining the label again. He shifts his legs a bit, not noticing the other male biting his lower lip as his thighs rub against the tip of his erection. “The flavour isn’t too strong but, it _does_ taste like a mint or something.”

“Oh?”

The red head nods and places the bottle down once more. He brushed the hair out of his eyes and leans down until his lips rest beside Sousuke’s ear.

“So I guess you can say we won’t need to brush our teeth after we fuck,” Rin adds, whispering into his ear before nibbling onto Sousuke’s earlobe with his shark-like teeth.

A soft chuckle escapes from Sousuke’s lips as he rolls his eyes. He decides that they’ve teased each other long enough and so he gently pushes Rin off of his chest and flips him on to his back. Sousuke watches as Rin’s hair fans out behind his head, the bright red of his hair contrasting greatly with the clean, white of his pillow case. The brunette can’t help but think of a candy cane, which is very fitting to the situation right now.

The red head feels his cheeks heat up under Sousuke’s stare, and turns his head to the side.

“You don’t want me to ride you this time?” Rin asks, his voice soft as he listens to the music playing in the background.

Sousuke raises his hand, and uses his index finger to gently trail across the other’s jaw and then turning his head in order for him to meet his eyes. Once Rin decides to look up at him, one side of the brunette’s mouth turns up and leans down to peck the other’s lips softly.

“You say that in a very timid way,” Sousuke mentions, running his thumb across the red head’s lips.

Rin has to refrain from blushing any further and decides to open his mouth, letting his thumb slip between his lips.

Sousuke can only smirk at this, widening his eyes slightly as he feels the wetness inside of Rin’s mouth. His other hand trails up and down the smaller male’s side, his fingers brushing along his pale skin. Wanting to feel _more_ , he decides to move his hips, and grind down slowly, and teasingly against the red head’s crotch. As he does this, he can feel the vibrations hitting against his thumb as Rin shuts his eyes and lets out a moan.

“You like that? Hm?” Sousuke whispers, licking his lips as he watches Rin’s eyes shut tighter and can feel his tongue lapping against his thumb in a more persistent fashion, and his hips raising in order to increase the friction between their bodies. As much as Sousuke likes Rin’s shy side when it is just the two of them in the bedroom, he can’t help but enjoy and bask in the beauty that is Matsuoka Rin’s needy side as well.

“S-Sous..uke…” Rin moans around the brunette’s thumb, reaching down between their bodies until he gets a hold of his own cock, and pumps it a few times as he continues to raise his hips against the brunette’s lower body.

The taller male pulls his thumb out of Rin’s mouth and stares at the string of saliva stretching between his finger and the other’s lips. He uses his thumb to brush along Rin’s lips again before trailing his hand down the other’s body. Once he reaches the tip of the red head’s member, he swipes his thumb teasingly across the slit, collecting a bit of wetness on his finger and watches Rin’s face scrunch up. He does this a couple more times before moving his hand lower and until he finally comes into contact with Rin’s hand. Sousuke peels away the other’s hand and he can hear the smaller boy moan in protest as he shushes him and wraps his hand tightly around Rin’s member.

Rin lets out a muffled moan as he bites on his lower lip. The one hand that was pumping onto his cock is now resting against his mouth as an attempt to muffle out his noises.

Sousuke loosens his grip a bit and begins to pump the other’s shaft. Rin writhes under Sousuke’s ministrations and leans his head back further into the pillows, obviously feeling pleasure between his legs. Once he thinks he’s done enough to satisfy his boyfriend _for now_ , he pulls his hand away, which only results in a puzzled reaction from Rin. He reaches for the bottle of peppermint lubricant and squeezes a generous amount onto his fingertips. After setting the bottle aside, he lowers his hand onto the red head’s hole, and looks up at the other male whose face shows a silent plea to further his actions. Sousuke presses a kiss onto Rin’s inner thigh before inserting one finger inside.

Sousuke lifts his gaze up to his boyfriend’s face once more as he begins to pump the single digit inside his body.

Rin squeezes his eyes shut again, and bites onto his wrist. He spreads his legs wider in an attempt to let the other male know that he wants more, that he _needs_ more.

Sousuke catches onto this and slips in another finger quicker than he usually does. As he does this, the smaller male hitches his breath but tells the brunette to continue and to hurry. He can tell Rin’s been wanting this all day, or maybe ever since the last time they fucked, and _hell_ , he’s been wanting to feel the red head’s body for a while now as well so he inserts a third finger into the other’s hole.

“Ah… Sousuke, please,” Rin begs the other male, his voice muffled yet again by his arm. “F-Fuck me.”

“Rin…” He says in a low voice as he watches his fingers disappear and reappear quickly into Rin’s asshole. The peppermint lube making it easier for him to move and scissor his fingers, as well as lessen his worries from inflicting pain onto his boyfriend’s body – and you know, helps them to get into the holiday spirit. Sousuke pulls out his fingers and picks up the bottle once more, squeezing even more into the palm of his hand and spreading it all over his erection. He groans lowly as he does this since he’s been edging for quite a while now watching Rin quivering because of his skillful fingers.

The red head opens his eyes and drops his hand from his mouth, watching his boyfriend covering his member with the lubricant and leans his head back again, and spreads his legs even wider, awaiting for the moment when Sousuke fills him up with his cock.

“Rin,” the brunette calls out his name one more time as he aligns his cock against the other’s hole. Sousuke pushes in slowly once he gets a nod of approval from his boyfriend, and lets out a groan, meanwhile Rin stays quiet (or at least, tries to stay quiet with the help of his teeth sinking onto his bottom lip) and clenches onto the bedsheet.

Sousuke stops moving once he’s fully inside Rin, feeling his hip pressing against the red head’s ass. He lifts his hands up to Rin’s hips, loving the feeling of the smooth skin underneath his fingertips.

Rin wraps his arms around Sousuke’s neck, forcing a kiss against the other’s lips, and lets out a pleasured moan.

“Move,” Rin pants against his lips, voice breathless.

It only takes one word and a needy-looking Rin for Sousuke to obey his commands.

The taller male grips onto Rin’s hips as he slowly pulls his hips away from the other’s body, the tip of his cock almost slipping out, before ramming in quick and hard into his body. He hears Rin gasping against his ear and feels his legs wrapping around his waist, only causing Sousuke to pound into him deeper.

The sound of their pants and the skin-on-skin action echoes around the room along with the very innocent Christmas music playing in the background. Sousuke buries his face on Rin’s collarbone when he feels the other’s nails scratch against the skin of his back, and moans gruffly against his chest. His hips continue to thrust, in and out, in and out. There is no steady rhythm to his movements unlike the songs playing on his phone. They are both too invested on each other’s bodies, the friction of their skin, the sound of their moans, the _movements_ , the feeling of pleasure.

Sousuke can feel himself nearing the edge and so he moves his hands to the back of Rin’s knees and pushes them up, driving into him even deeper, harder, _stronger_ , everything his boyfriend wants him to do. He shuts his eyes as he drop of sweat falls from his forehead and lands on Rin’s body. In and out, in and out, panting, cursing, _Rin_ …

“S-Shit- Ah… Sousuke..! I can’t- I’m going to come…!” Rin just about shouts when the brunette lets go of his hips with one hand and grips _tightly_ around his cock as he continues to thrust his cock deep into the red head’s asshole.

Moans, sweat, heat, _friction_ … The feeling is too much, too _good._ A couple more quick thrusts has Sousuke biting onto his lip, halting his movements, and releasing his seed into Rin. The red head’s moans are high-pitched and broken as he feels a newfound warmth enter his body. The taller male’s eyes flutter to a close, the feeling of ecstasy washing over his entire body as soon as he finishes, and pulls out, only to see Rin’s asshole puckering and squeezing out his own cum.

“Gross,” Sousuke whispers, brushing his dark fringe off to the side of his face and sits back on his heels.

Rin’s face reddens at his boyfriend’s comments and raises his knees up, blocking Sousuke eyes from staring at his ass.

“I-It’s your fault you came inside me...”

The brunette chuckles at that and gives a quick slap to Rin’s ass before reaching across his bed for a box of tissues. He pulls out a single tissue and bends over, wiping the other male clean from his mess.

“But hey,” Sousuke begins, wiping teasingly at Rin’s hole. “At least your asshole tastes like a candy cane – ”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Rin yells, kicking the other’s ribs with his heel.

“Merry Christmas to you, too, Rin.”


End file.
